Paternidad
by Sasuko-Uchiha
Summary: la paternidad es algo de lo cual podemos aprender y Kaname y Zero es lo que tienen que comenzar por hacer. Kaname x Zero  mi primer Kaname x Zero espero les guste n n


ACLARACIONES: primero que nada aclaro que ambos personajes no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de su autor original (Matsuri Hino) así como la serie misma, la trama o la historia es lo único mío n_n.

ADVERTENCIAS: K+13 (mayores de trece años)

AUTORA: Sasuko-Uchiha

N° PÁGINAS: 10 en total

DIÁLOGOS:

─…─ diálogos del personaje.

"…" pensamientos del personaje.

Ya aclarado los puntos, pueden dar comienzo al one-shot…n_n

_**~PATERNIDAD~**_

Esa noche se estaba tornando demasiado larga para el gusto de todos los alumnos de la clase nocturna, principalmente para la pareja que se encontraba en la única habitación más grande del dormitorio de la Luna.

Desde hacía exactamente unas tres horas atrás que el prolongado y lastimero llanto del único bebe del dormitorio no cesaba. Por ende provocando la molestia por la falta de sueño de los demás aquilinos del lugar.

Zero ya no sabía que más hacer, simplemente su pequeño no paraba de llorar y eso le ponía de una manera muy sensible debido a la mortificación y la preocupación de no poder remediar su dolor. La razón, el pequeño sufría de cólicos.

Aunque no era el único preocupado; su esposo, el Rey vampiro purasangre Kaname Kuran, aun con su mirada sería, era quien más preocupado estaba. Había conocido por su hermana Yuuki –quien ya había pasado por una experiencia similar con su pequeña hija-, que los cólicos eran provocados por la frialdad que seguramente los pequeños adquirían por exponerse a cualquier cosa que requiriese tomar frialdad(*). Por esa razón y por el hecho de que le dolía que su primogénito estuviese en esa situación que mando a llamar por ella.

─Kaname─

Ante el llamado de su pareja el castaño viro sus angustiados ojos a su esposo.

─Dime…─

Zero entrecerró sus ojos queriendo con ello no derramar las agolpadas lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos.

─No sé qué hacer─ lo último dicho fue arrastrado con un pronunciado sollozo. Inmediatamente, el castaño ya le había abrasado acunando entre ellos a su lloroso hijo.

El pequeño pereció calmarse un poco, pero no con ello disminuyó sus lloriqueos. Kaname beso la frente de Zero para después posar sus labios en la pequeña cabeza de su bebe besando la pelusilla castaña que apenas agolpaban la zona.

─descuida, Yuuki no tarda en llegar, ella nos ayudara, no te preocupes, todo estará bien…─ y tras lo dicho ambos padres esperaron por la castaña en busca de que ella les ayudase con su pequeño.

_Debe estarlo_…había sido su ultimo pensamiento desesperado.

─¡Kaname!─ El purasangre que había permanecido muy cómodamente dormitando sobre la gran cama matrimonial de su nuevo y lujoso departamento, se precipitado de esta ante el grito de su pareja desde la planta baja.

─¡¿Qué pasa, nos atacan, estas bien, le pasa algo a Zarame?─ corrió por las escaleras casi a punto de tropezarse, queriendo llegar donde su pareja e hijo.

─No pasa nada malo, Kaname─ dijo muy amorosamente el peli-plateado mirando con cierta gracia el desarreglo de su pareja, _"Si los demás le vieran, se reirían sin parar…"_ pensó al imaginarse la cara de todos al ver el desarreglo total que se volvía el sangre pura cuando estaban solos.

El aludido miro entonces desde arriba a su pareja –quien se encontraba en cuclillas- que estaba sosteniendo a su hijo, quien al parecer estaba de pie sobre el alfombrado piso. Encarnó una ceja dudoso.

─Mira…─ fue todo lo que Zero le dijo para después ver con maravillada sorpresa como su pequeño se tambaleaba un poco hacia él cuando el peli-plateado le fue soltando poco a poco.

Soltando una ligera exclamación de asombro se acuclillo de inmediato extendiendo sus brazos en espera a que su hijo llegase donde él. Zero miraba todo el intercambio con ojos cálidos.

Zarame sonrió cuando ya estaba por llegar donde su padre, por lo que precipitándose un poco trató de correr siendo alcanzado por el castaño cuando sus pequeñas piernitas se tambalearon a punto de hacerle caer al alfombrado piso.

El pequeño gorgoreo de dicha cuando su padre se levantó con él en brazos apegándose a su pecho tomando con sus pequeñas y regordetas manitas el pijama de este, posando su cabeza en el hombro del mismo.

Con un gesto de parte del castaño fue suficiente para que Zero se acercarse a su familia y se uniera al abrazo amoroso y familiar. Disfrutando de las mesclas de sus esencias en una sola.

Sus ojos amatistas se llenaron de lágrimas por un instante mientras se despedía de un gesto de su mano de su pequeño bebe, y a su lado, su esposo tomándole el hombro dándole ánimos.

Era la primera vez que se separaba de su pequeño y ciertamente le dolía horrores, podía sentir la mortificación de su esposo también, no por nada estaban unidos por su sangre, pero aun así, no podía evitar que fuese él mismo quien se sintiese más mortificado aún.

Zarame les despedía repetitivamente con su manita libre despidiéndose de sus padres antes de entrar al salón con su cuidadora, claramente al pequeño se le podía ver más que feliz, no teniendo en cuenta la leve agonía de sus padres por no tenerle cerca.

Zero pedía a los dioses que lo que anteriormente le había dicho esa mujer fuese cierto si no…correría su sangre. A su lado Kaname rio ante su pensamiento.

─no pasará nada, él estará bien, ya lo veras─ le tranquilizo depositando un beso sobre la blanca cien.

─Más le conviene─ susurro molesto y afligido soltando un último suspiro antes de que se encaminasen a su casa.

─tranquilízate Zero, nuestro pequeño estará bien, conocerá muchos niños y se hará de un montón de amigos, él mismo nos lo dirá─ dijo abrasándolo antes de llegar a su auto, inclinándose sobre su oído para hablarle quedamente ─en lugar de eso ¿por qué no vamos cumpliendo el deseo de Zara-chan y le damos un hermanito?─ le susurro sensualmente.

Zero pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojos existentes codeando levemente al castaño en un claro regaño antes de soltar una ligera risilla y tomar la mano de su pareja.

─no hace falta, yo ya había comenzado con eso─ dijo sabiendo lo que sus palabras provocarían en su esposo.

Y efectivamente, Kaname había quedado perplejo. Al menos ya no estarían los tres solos…

Zarame miraba maravillado el par de bebes que descansaban sobre la pequeña cunita, mirando con sus enormes ojos amatistas a sus pequeños hermanitos. Su papi, le había explicado –no literal por supuesto- como fue que la cigüeña le había cumplido su deseo y le había traído ese par de angelitos.

Kero y Zaromi eran un niño y una niña muy tranquilos y bonitos. Y claramente, que él se encargaría de cuidarlos y enseñarles cosas nuevas, y por supuesto jugaría con ellos también.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no había notado la presencia de su padre en la habitación, sino fue hasta que una gran y cálida mano se posó sobre sus cabellos castaños. Sus amatistas cual joya recién pulida por el brillo de alegría que desprendían, se viraron en la fuerte e imponente figura de su padre, sonriéndole con desmedida alegría provocando que el castaño imitase su contagiosa mueca.

─¿Qué pasa hijo, estas feliz por tus hermanitos?─ preguntó cálido y el niño asintió aun con la sonrisa plasmada en su carita.

─estoy feliz porque la cigüeña me cumplió mi deseo y no solo por uno, ¡si no por dos!─ exclamo feliz y Kaname rio un poco, tomándolo en sus fuertes brazos.

─eso es porque eres un niño muy bueno, y ella(*) sabe que serás un excelente hermano mayor─ beso la frente del pequeño, este se aferró a él.

─voy a enseñarles muchas cosas, y les cuidare siempre─ susurro contra el cuello de su padre, dejando que el sueño que venía tratando de aguantar le sobrecogiera de apoco.

─lo se…─ le acomodo de modo que pudiese descansar mejor besando su frente ─por eso estoy orgulloso de ti; y sé que serás un gran hermano mayor…pero por ahora mi niño, descansa─ no hizo falta más, cuando termino de hablar el pequeño ya había caído en brazos de Morfeo.

─si…será un gran hermano, como tú lo fuiste con Yuuki─

La voz de su pareja le trajo a la realidad y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento le recibió el beso que el peli-plata había depositado sobres sus labios cuando llego donde él.

─Él lo será más, mi pequeño─ aseguró con desbordante seguridad, Zero sonrió ante ese gesto sin siquiera dudar de su palabra, porque sabía que así sería.

El peli-plateado acaricio los cabellos de su hijo depositando un beso en su frente, para después virar su amatista mirada en sus otros dos retoños, besando de igual manera la frente de ambos.

─Serán excelentes líderes…como tu─ susurro sabiendo que su pareja le había escuchado, Kaname simplemente sonrió.

Zero pudiese que tuviese razón, pero por lo mismo, él pondría todo de su parte, para hacer que la comunidad vampírica y la humana vivieran en armonía total. Solo con el fin de tener un mundo mejor para sus hijos.

Los niños corrían de un lado a otro divirtiéndose con los recién abiertos regalos de los gemelos, gritando y saltando de un lado a otro. La pareja Real y sus amigos los Nobles, platicaban mientras tanto lo que acontecía en el nuevo mundo, claro está, sin descuidar a sus hijos.

Zero viro de nueva cuenta su mirada cuando pudo percibir un ligero llanto que conocía muy bien, por lo que excusándose con los demás, se levantó de enseguida de su esposo, encaminándose a una jardinera semi boscosa de su amplio jardín. En esas ocasiones agradecía ser un vampiro ya que sus sentidos eras altamente desarrollado y sabía con exactitud donde podrían encontrase sus hijos cuando estos desaparecían de la nada.

Alcanzando a ver la castaña cabellera lacia de su hijo mayor, se ubicó junto a él en la preciosa banca dejando que el pequeño llorase todo lo que tenía que llorar. Cuando el pequeño se calmó un poco se permitía ahora sí acariciarle su cabecita, animándole a apoyarla en sus piernas, acto que inmediatamente el niño realizó.

─¿Qué pasa mi amor?─ el susurro de su voz tranquilizo de gran manera al pequeño quien ahora solo hipaba un poco. Sus manitas se restregaron en sus ojos, limpiando sus lágrimas.

─Es que, Kero y Zaromi no quieren jugar con migo─ sollozo nuevamente y su papi le aferro a su cuerpo, dejando que el pequeño se aferrase a él.

─Mi vida, eso no es verdad─ Declaro en una inocente defensa para sus otros dos pequeños, Zarame asintió dándole la contra a su papi ─bueno, entonces dime porque dices eso─ el niño enfoco sus amatistas en las de su papi. En un claro reproche.

─Porque es obvio Papi, ellos no están conmigo─ explico cómo si su papi no hablase su mismo idioma, Zero quiso reír a carcajadas, pero logró contenerse.

─mi vida, puedo verlo claramente, pero tú debes entender también la edad que discordia entre ustedes─ explico más sin embargo, por la mirada del pequeño se dio cuenta que no le había comprendido, así que decidió explicarse ─Tú tienes seis años, ellos tres─ señalo sus dedos, el pequeño finalmente entendió.

─Pero aun así, yo prometí cuidarlos y estar siempre con ellos, ¿Por qué ellos no lo hacen conmigo?─quiso saber, su papi le sonrió cálidamente besando su frente con desbordante ternura.

─Porque ellos aún son unos bebes, pero cuando tengan unos cuantos meses más ellos te van a seguir, eso es lo que hacen todos los hermanos menores─ le dijo y el pequeño iluminó su rostro, entendiendo lo que su papi le decía.

─como tú y mi tío(*)?─ Zero simplemente asintió.

La plática había concluido cuando un par de cabecitas castañas se dejaron ver entre tanto verde, eran los gemelos.

Zaromi corrió donde su hermano mayor tomándole de la mano con una clara sonrisa de travesura en sus labios.

─Manito, juega con noshotos─ la pequeña insistía en jalar la manita de su hermano mayor haciendo a este reír.

Kero, al percibir que con su hermana no sería suficiente, corrió donde sus hermanos tomando la otra mano del castaño mayor, jalándole de igual manera que la pequeña.

─juega, jueeega─ alargo la última palabra y estiro con más insistencia.

Zarame soltando otra risilla, miro a su papi, quien le sonreía amoroso y se despidió de él antes de irse con los gemelos.

Zero soltó un suspiro cuando unos fuertes brazos se abrazaron a su persona por detrás de su espalda, apoyando su cabeza plateada en el hombro de su pareja, permitiendo que este apoyase su barbilla en su clavícula.

─me sorprende que le hables a nuestro hijo de su otro tío, ¿Qué más cosas le cuentas de Ichiru?─ preguntó interesado sabiendo que su pareja le diría todo.

─Solo lo necesario y relevante, quiero que, a pesar de lo que fue del destino de mi hermano, sea parte de la vida de nuestros hijos─ sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando el recuerdo de su hermanito llenó su memoria. Kaname ciñó más el abrazo, besando su cuello en un claro apoyo.

─No tienes por qué sentirte mal por ello, entiendo que es tu hermano y a pesar de que él mismo eligió su destino, ten en cuenta que está contigo siempre a donde vallas, porque está aquí ─posó su mano sobre el corazón de su pareja ─y de aquí jamás desaparecerá, ni de aquí tampoco ─ahora había señalado su cabeza ─ Mientas su recuerdo este en ti Zero, tu hermano jamás te dejará, ni en esta vida, ni en la otra…─ termino por decir, dejando que su esposo llorase el recuerdo de su hermano, hacía cuatro años ya de la última vez que había llorado por él, y eso había sido cuando le había hablado a su hijo por primera vez de su otro tío.

─Ka-Kaname…─sollozo y nada más pudo salir de sus labios, el castaño le había entendido perfectamente.

─No tienes porque Zero…para eso estoy aquí, para ser tu bastón, así como tú eres el mío mí vida─ beso los cabellos plateados y se acomodó en la banquita para que su esposo desahogase todo lo que guardaba en su interior. Podía sentir el dolor, la frustración y la ligera soledad que sentía por la falta de su otra mitad. Y por un momento paso por su mente que sus hijos pudiesen estar en una situación similar, deseando fervientemente por qué eso no ocurriese jamás.

Si él hubiese perdido a Yuuki, sabría que estaría igual o peor de destrozado que su pareja, y por cruel que sonase agradecía que no le hubiese ocurrido a él. Por ello no permitiría que ninguno de sus hijos sufriesen tal perdida, porque a través de Zero podía darse cuenta de lo agónico que era no tener a tu familia, y aunque él hubiese perdido a sus padres, no había comparación. Porque él aún tenía a Yuuki.

Permanecieron abrazados toda la noche permitiendo que esta se llevase los dolores de ambos y las preocupaciones, lucharían por mantener unida a su familia aunque eso significase sacrificar gente inocente, no importaba porque, lo único que les importaba a ambos era el bienestar de sus hijos. Mantener a su familia unida e intacta…

Estaba preocupado, hacía más de una hora que su hijo debía de haber llegado a casa. No era un paranoico como Kaname le había llamado hacia unos momentos, era solo que…quería a su hijo de regreso.

Si bien desde un principio lo de la dichosa fiesta no le convencía, ahora con el retardo de su hijo, menos.

Viró su amatista y molesta mirada en su esposo, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, haciendo bufar a Zero por tan desinteresada actitud.

─¿Qué no estas preocupado por tu hijo?─ soltó de golpe ya con la frustración al límite. Kaname le miro ahora con tranquilidad.

─Zero, tiene diecisiete años, por dios ya sabe lo que hace, no es un niño─ dijo pero el peli plateado frunció más el ceño.

─Zarame pudiera tener ochenta y aun así es un niño para mí─ reclamo obstinado y Kaname rodo los ojos claramente divertido y fastidiado.

La discusión quedó solo ahí cuando la puerta principal fue abierta, inmediatamente y como si un resorte le hubiese impulsado Zero ya se encontraba en el recibidor con una clara mueca de molestia en su cara, mueca que había muerto a los pocos segundos transformándose en una de estupefacción total.

Kaname extrañado por no oír los gritos de su pareja, se encaminó a pasos tranquilos donde estarían los otros dos, quedando en un inminente estado de shock en el ojal de la puerta cuando pudo contemplar como su hijo besaba ferozmente a una muy extraña jovencita.

─¿Qué demonios…? ¡Zarame!─ante el grito dado por el castaño mayor el muchacho soltó de forma instantánea a la chica, mirando con horror a sus padres parados en el recibidor con clara sorpresa remarcando sus rostros, el sudor frio se aglomero inmediatamente en su frente. La chica mientras tanto, acomodaba su desarreglada ropa donde instantes atrás habían estado las manos de su novio.

─Pa-Padre, yo…─ no pudo terminar por que inmediatamente una ráfaga plateada paso a un lado de él tomando a la chica y sacándola de la casa.

─¡Fuera tu hija de Satanás, tentadora del pecado, aléjate de mí inocente hijo, pervertida, acosadora, pedófila!─ la empujo hasta que la tuvo fuera de su casa haciendo que la chica le mirase sorprendida y horrorizada ─¡Y no vuelvas nunca!─ le cerró la puerta en la cara, dando por hecho su trabajo suspirando satisfactoriamente cuando esta se hubo alejado de su umbral. Se giró donde su hijo y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo ─no te preocupes por ella, que no volverá a tentarte, ahora, vete a tu cuarto y hagamos como que esto nunca paso─ su voz amorosa, solo hizo temblar y sudar frio del miedo a su hijo, y a su esposo alejarse de él un poco inconscientemente.

Cuando se trataba de sus hijos, Zero Kuran Kiryuu era peor que leona enjaulada y hambreada por semanas.

Zero se alejó de ambos tarareando una canción mientras se encaminaba a la cocina a preparar la cena. Cuando este desapareció por la puerta, ambos castaños se miraron entre sí. Zarame gimoteo un poco preocupado y asustado y Kaname soltó el aire que había retenido cuando su pareja se había desecho de la pobre chica.

─Padre…─el sollozo de su hijo solo le demostró lo decepcionado y mortificado que estaba ante la reacción de su papá.

─No te preocupes, con el tiempo lo terminará aceptando _"o eso quiero creer"_─ fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de tomar por los hombros a su hijo dándole ánimos.

Zarame solo resoplo rogando porque eso, pronto ocurriese, o sabía de antemano qué terminaría vistiendo santos(*).

Kaname golpeo insistentemente el piso sobre sus pies, mientras estaba sentado en esa incomoda silla, a su lado Zarame y sus otros dos hijos, Kero y Zaromi, le daban ánimos. Estaba nervioso, por la llegada de sus otros dos hijos y solo esperaba que su esposo y ellos estuviesen bien.

Zero había entrado en labor a altas horas de la noche, y por supuesto habían llegado a tiempo al hospital, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación del por qué tardaban tanto. Si bien llevaban alrededor de casi unas seis horas esperando no entendía cómo es que nadie se acercaba para orientarlos. Agradecía infinitamente a dios que fuesen casi eternos y que su cuerpo y el de su pareja se siguiesen viendo casi iguales como cuando tenían veinte y diecinueve sino, que desde hacía tiempo Zero hubiese muerto. Un cosquilleo atravesó su columna y mejor no quiso imaginarse tales cosas.

Solo le restaba rogar por la seguridad de sus seres amados y esperar por las tardías noticias de su estado.

Media hora más y finalmente el doctor vampiro salía de la sala de operaciones, dejando que toda la familia entrase a conocer a los nuevos integrantes.

Kaname y sus tres hijos mayores pudieron observar como su pareja y padre sostenía a dos pequeños que claramente habían sacado todas sus cualidades. Prueba de ello era la mata de cabellos plateados y piel de porcelana que ambas niñas –porque eran dos hermosas princesas- tenían.

─que envidia, sacaron el hermoso cabello de papá─ Zaromi barbullo sin malicia tomando entre sus manos una de las de las pequeñas.

─si, que bien por ellas─ Kero sonrió y tomo la bebe que su papá le ofrecía, haciendo que Zarame se acercase a contemplarla, todos quedaron maravillados por las pequeñas.

Kaname se situó enseguida de su pareja haciendo que Zero se apoyase en él. Le besó su platinada cabeza susurrándole un –_gracias-_ muy cerca del oído.

─Siempre serán bien recibidas─ le dijo y entrecerró sus ojos cansado dejando que su familia se ocupase de sus hijas.

Kaname dejo que su pareja durmiese, sabía que lo merecía después de tanto tiempo en labor. Sus hijos pudiendo sentir la ansiedad de su padre, acercaron a las pequeñas donde él, haciendo con esa acción que el castaño sonriese con amor.

Ambas niñas eran hermosas, eran la viva imagen de su esposo y eso también incluía su amatista mirada, no le importó que ninguno de sus hijos no hubiesen sacado sus ojos mientras tuviesen los hermosos amatistas de Zero, porque ese color de ojo era único, sus hijos eran únicos, su esposo era único…

Su familia era única…

Y por esa razón y por muchas otras que disfrutaba de su vida junto a ellos, disfrutaba de su matrimonio, disfrutaba de familia, pero sobre todo, disfrutaba de su paternidad porque en ello jamás se dejaba de aprender; y ahora con este par de regalitos que la vida le había dado, tenía por seguro que sería otra de esas maravillosas aventuras que aún estaba teniendo en compañía de su pareja e hijos.

Porque jamás los cambiaría por nada.

Porque jamás les dejaría de lado.

Porque su familia siempre sería eso, su valiosa y muy apreciada y amada familia…

~FIN~

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer este mi primer one-shot de esta pareja, simplemente desde hacía ya un tiempo que me comencé a obsesionar con ellos dos y pues heme aquí escribiendo esto XD.

Como sea quiero también pedirles que, de en caso de ver algo que no les parece apropiado de la historia me lo hagan saber n_n.

Ahora sí, los puntos a aclarar:

(*): Como es bien sabido, los recién nacidos adquieren los cólicos cuando consumen cosas que podrían darle "frio" a su pancita, regularmente los cólicos se dan cuando la madre los amamanta, por lo que se les dice "tomaron aire" eso –para mí al menos- es agarrar frialdad n_n.

(*): hace referencia a la cigüeña, claramente el niño le había pedido de deseo a ella que le diese un hermanito, cabe destacar que es muy pequeño para saber de la reproducción biológica XD, así que Kaname le sigue el juego.

(*): hacen referencia a Ichiru, obviamente, Zero solo le contaba al niño cosas que vivió él con su hermano cuando este estaba en vida, haciendo que el pequeño ilusione algo parecido como lo de su papi y hermano, haciendo referencia de sus pequeños hermanos y él n_n.

(*): XD…vestir santos, ¿en quién no han usado esa frase?, bien, para quienes no lo sepan, aquí en México hacen alusión al no casarse y permanecer soltero por un periodo largo de tiempo en tú vida –si no es que toda ella, claro- usando también dicha frase como una mofa hacia quienes siguen el celibato y la entrega total a Dios.

Y bien creo esos serían todos, para quienes les haya gustado este one-shot aclaro que es posible que tenga un epilogo o dos, eso depende de ustedes claro n_n. bien ya sin nada más que agregar me despido de todos ustedes y también para desearles una linda tarde, noche, día, en donde quiera que se encuentren.

Y recuerden….

SI DE YAOI VIVES….DE YAOI MUERES Y MATAS! XD

Ahora si me despido y no olviden comentar gracias n_n!


End file.
